


Quality of the Family

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Lily rly needs to have better timing, poor Teddy's going to have a heart attack one of these days, with a side of bkgd Vicnev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Victoire is pissed, Teddy's there, and Lily's pretty much crazy. So how does a duel result in a love confession?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Lily Luna Potter and the flaw "reckless" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC. Read, review, and enjoy!

"ARGH! GODDAMMIT!"

Lily Luna Potter walked outside, curious about the outburst but unsure if she wanted to get anywhere near her cousin, Victoire Weasley, while the older witch was having such a fit. So, instead, she peeked at the backyard to her family's home. Yep. There was Vic, all right.

Lily watched as Victoire stomped all around the ground. Lily wondered if Vic _had_ to make her presence known wherever she bloody well went. If Lily had been ticked, she would've just yelled about it to her brothers…or to Teddy. Actually, she probably would've just gone straight to Teddy. It's what she usually did. And, speak of the devil, there was Teddy now.

As her big, teal blue eyes followed his form from the driveway to the tree out back, Lily's heart pounded in her chest. There he was: Teddy Remus Lupin, the object of her once-childish and now hopelessly romantic affections. She was eighteen now and had been wondering for the past two years if it would be a good idea to tell him her feelings. Victoire had dumped him a long while ago, so he was plenty free and…ready for the taking.

The young witch watched, stepping out from the house now, as Teddy met Vic. Victoire was red in the face, fuming as furiously as a dragon.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked. Lily wished he'd just leave Victoire on her own. In fact, maybe tonight was the opportune time to tell him her feelings…

"I hate him," Vic spat. She glared at Teddy. "You. Duel with me. I feel the need to work this off."

Lily gasped as Teddy jumped back and deflected Victoire's sudden spell. "Are you _kidding me_?!" he shouted, and he sounded half scared.

"I'll explode until I get the chance to work it off!" Victoire called to him. Her strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes glowed with an ethereal flame as she dueled. She really _had_ to have been bothered by her relationship to have wanted such a fight.

For a fight, Teddy couldn't have been a better choice, Lily observed. But something grew inside her, urging her forward. When neither of the other two was paying attention, Lily ran out onto the backyard lawn.

"Teddy!" she cried, shoving him aside from Victoire's Bombardment spell. It narrowly had missed him.

"Lily!" he spat, glaring at her. "This is too dangerous! You shouldn't be out here when Vic's angry!"

Lily bit her lip. "Teddy, I want to talk to you."

" _Now_?!"

They sidestepped a Stunning spell. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time!" she squeaked, drawing her wand. Now they both dueled her cousin—and Victoire wasn't troubled one bit that she was now fighting two spell-casters instead of just one.

"He pushed me away!" Victoire cried, aiming a Full Body-Bind at Lily. "He bloody pushed _me_ away!"

"Who's she talking about?" Lily asked.

"Neville. You know, Professor Longbottom? She's been dating him for the past year, Lils." He stopped and blinked. "Wait a minute. Don't change the subject! That was incredibly stupid and reckless of you to just jump in like that!"

"Because he's afraid of commitment!" Vic howled, still in her own, angry world. She paused to pull back her hair. Then she glared at them. "What the bloody hell are you whispering about?! _Expelliarmus!_ "

Again, Lily shoved Teddy out of the way. She managed to dodge Vic's incantation once more herself. "Are you afraid of commitment, Teddy?" she hollered at him.

Teddy glanced up at her from where he'd landed on the ground after that last push. "What the hell are you asking, Lily?" he rasped in barely a whisper.

She deflected another Hex and shot off one of her own. Victoire struggled with it for a moment. "I want you to know I love you, Teddy."

"I lo— Oh. O-Oh…" Teddy averted his eyes.

Lily, on the other hand, didn't care for that reaction. She tossed a few more spells back and forth with Victoire. Finally, Vic was huffing and puffing but no longer trying to blow the Potter house down. She looked at the two of them and softened. She disappeared into the house to seek out the comfort of her aunt and uncle, Lily's parents. Lily was glad for Victoire for once; that girl understood what she needed to do.

Teddy slowly got to his feet. "Lily, that's… You don't want me. Besides, your family would kill me."

"Teddy, shut up." Lily got a running start and leaped on him. She knew he'd have no choice but to catch her, giving her the best angle to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him fully and deeply. When he tried to protest, she shoved her tongue in his mouth. She smirked; yeah, he turned to butter then.

"L-Lily," he gasped. "How could…?"

"I'm reckless, remember? It's a family trait to get together under duress!" she laughed.

He frowned. "Do I have a say in this?"

She laughed harder. "Well, let's see…" She kissed him again, a little more softly this time. "What's your say there?"

Teddy pursed his lips. "I say that…I'm glad your family can't kill me now, since _you_ made the first move."

**Author's Note:**

> *lol* This turned out funny, when I completely didn't mean it to do so! But whatever. Lilted has a mind of its own.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Ah, my love of Vicnev shows. -w- Anywho, six yrs removed from this, I still like it, especially when Lily points out that, in her family, they really do get together in the worst of times. So Lily followed suit. ;]


End file.
